Ein Kampf ohne Sieg?
by Mavia22
Summary: Becca ist Einzelgängerin, aber der Aufklärungstrupp durchkreuzt ihren Plan und sie wird einer von ihnen, da sie erpressen und Becca will sich nicht unterordnen. Jedoch stellt sich ihr der Hauptgefreite im Weg und zeigt ihr wohin sie gehört.
1. Vorstellung

Zu allererst einmal, stelle ich mich vor. Mein Name ist Becca Light. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und lebe alleine in einem ruhigen Dorf. Freunde? Ich lebe alleine und ich möchte keine Freunde haben, denn mein Leben ist eher gewaltsam oder einfach nichts für Menschen die Freunde besitzen sollten. Wenn man Freunde hat und dieses Leben lebt, dann werden sie irgendwann sterben, egal ob durch Fremde oder durch meinen Job. Das Dorf wird eigentlich von der Militärpolizei beschützt, aber wie ich schon sagte, eigentlich, denn die Polizei besäuft sich gerne und kann dadurch meistens ihre Pflicht nicht erfüllen. Das einzige Positive daran ist, dass ich ungehindert meinen Job erledigen kann. Sicherlich fragt ihr euch, von welchen blöden Job redet sie die ganze Zeit?  
Gerne würde ich euch erklären, was ich für einen Job habe, aber es ist mir zu doof um es zu erklären.  
Bitte versteht es nicht falsch, aber ich muss mich gerade konzentrieren damit ich der Polizei den Alkohol klauen kann.  
Ich verstecke mich im Dunkeln in einer Seitengasse und beobachte die Polizei, wie sie gemeinsam lachen, miteinander reden und sie schauen zu, wie sich kleine Kinder prügeln. Schon lächerlich das sie zuschauen statt einzuschreiten.  
Jedoch ist das meine Chance und die werde ich nutzen. Ich schleiche mich von hinten an die Polizei heran, ducke mich und beobachte die Umgebung ganz genau. Ich finde meinen Fluchtweg schnell und ich will gerade nach der Flasche greifen, als ein Erdbeben uns alle erschüttert. Ich sehe mich um und die Polizei sieht mich in meiner Bewegung inne stehen, weshalb sie daraus schlussfolgern, dass ich sie beklauen wollte.  
„Hey du dummes Gör! Was fällt dir ein uns zu bestehlen?!"schreit ein Polizist und ich nehme die Flasche und ich renne los. Wie im Cartoon, habe ich Staub aufgewirbelt und alle schauen mir hinterher. Die Gesichter sind genauso lustig, wie mein Abgang, ziemlich ungewöhnlich dämlich.  
Freude strahlend setze ich mich auf dem Dach eines Hauses, als ich eine Rauchwolke von weiter Ferne wahrnehmen kann.  
Ich nehme einen Schluck und reibe meine Augen, denn was ich sehe ist nicht normal. Nackte Menschen stürmen die Mauer und reißen alles nieder. Ein grollender Schrei weckt mich aus meiner Trance und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass es Titanen sind die die Mauer durchbrachen und das Dorf angreifen. Mir fällt die Flasche vor purer Entsetzung runter und ich stelle mich auf die Dachplatten des Hauses. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Nach so vielen Jahren müssen die jetzt angreifen? Ich springe hinunter und ich laufe zu mir, denn da muss ich unbedingt hin. Wohin? Zu den Titanen natürlich.  
Bei mir angekommen, ziehe ich mir mein 3D-Manöver-Apparat, mein Kampfkleidung und meinen Umhang an und dann verlasse ich mein Haus. Danach renne ich los, durchquere die Menschenmenge, die sich versammelt hat, weil jeder die neusten News mitbekommen wollte. Zwar rempel ich einige Menschen an, aber mir ist es egal, da ich rüber möchte.  
Ich schwinge mich über die Mauer, an die Mauergarnisontruppe vorbei und dann lande ich elegant auf dem Boden.  
Schreie und Zerstörung sind wahrzunehmen und mir läuft ein eiskalter Schauer über mein ganzen Körper. Adrenalin schießt durch meine Adern und ich renne zu den Menschen, die hilflos um ihr Leben rennen. Eine Frau rennt auf mich zu und sie hält sich an meinem Umhang fest.  
„Renn solange du noch die Chance hast!"schreit die Frau mich an, aber ich drücke die Frau von mir weg und laufe geradewegs auf die Titanen zu. Viele Menschen rennen mir entgegen und sie schauen mich ungläubig an.  
Plötzlich hält mich ein Mann an meinen Schultern fest und er schüttelt mich. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Lauf mit uns!"sagt der Mann, aber auch ihn schubse ich weg. Das nervt wenn sie mich aufhalten. Ich laufe gerade aus weiter, springe hoch auf ein Dach und die Titanen waren nicht mehr weit von mir entfernt. Deshalb benutze ich mein 3D-Manöver-Apparat ein und schwinge mich von Haus zu Haus. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit rennt ein Abnorm Titan auf mich zu und mein Herz bleibt eine Minute stehen. Was ich sehe ist brutal, denn die Titanen fressen die Menschen auf, als wären sie nur ein kleiner Snack. Frühere Bilder steigen in mein Gedächtnis hoch, welche ich eigentlich verdrängt habe. Schreiende Kinder rennen durch die Gassen, der Himmel färbt sich rot und die Häuser werden zertrümmert. Alle verlieren ihre Heimat, ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie. Ich kann deren Gefühle nachvollziehen, denn ich war nicht immer alleine. Ich hatte eine Familie und viele Freunde, aber sie wurden alle gefressen. Von den Titanen.

Ich habe keine Zeit in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, denn mein Job ruft nach mir.  
Ja ihr habt richtig gehört, es ist mein Job Titanen zu töten, aber ich bin in keiner Division.  
Gerade sieht der Abnorme Titan mich an und dann wie aus heiterem Himmel springt er in meine Richtung. Mir bleibt eine einzige Möglichkeit und zwar springe ich vom Dach hinunter und fliege in seine Richtung. Meine Harken dringen in das heiße Fleisch des Titanen hinein und ich kann endlich mit meinen Schwertern seinen Nacken durchtrennen. Das rausgeschnittene Fleisch fliegt zu Boden und warmer Dampf kommt aus der Wunde. Blut fließt aus der Wunde und wie in Zeitlupe fällt der Körper des Titanen hinunter. Jedoch verdampft dieser vor meinen Augen. Das Blut, welches auf meiner Haut klebte, verdampfte genauso.


	2. Der Job

Immer mehr Titanen werden auf mich aufmerksam und meine Augen fangen an zu funkeln, denn jetzt wird der Spaß anfangen. Ich schwinge mich weiter und fliege über einige Titanen hinweg, aber ich töte beim vorbei schwingen größere Titanen.  
Wie aus heiterem Himmel werde ich zu Boden geschlagen, breche mir ein bis zwei Rippen beim Aufprall und dann schaue ich nach oben. Mich hat ein 15 Meter Titan, wie eine nervige Fliege zu Boden geschmettert. Verschwommen sehe ich um mich herum und schreiende Menschen rennen an mir vorbei. Ich versuche mich aufzurappeln, aber es gestaltet sich schwer, denn die Schmerzen der gebrochenen Rippen, sind grausam. Jedoch muss ich aufstehen, denn ich will nicht als Futter der Titanen enden, also beiße ich mir auf meine Lippen und stehe schreiend auf.  
Danach durchbohren die Harken des 3D-Manöver-Apparat in das Fleisch des 15 Meter Titanen und genau dieser wird auf mich aufmerksam und schlägt um sich. Das Gas strömt unaufhörsam aus dem Apparat. Ich fliege immer höher und dann sehe ich in seine Augen. Sie sind gefüllt mit Hass und Hunger. Meine Miene verfinstert sich, als ich diesen Blick erkenne und wir beide schreien vor Wut.  
Aus seinem Mund kommt heißer Qualm und ich schwinge mich genau in seine Richtung.  
Jeder der uns jetzt sehen würde, würde denken, dass ich mich in mein Tod stürze.

Erzähler-Perspektive

„Wir ziehen uns zurück! Ich habe nämlich eine Nachricht erhalten, dass die Mauer Rose durchbrochen wurde!"befiehlt ein blonder Mann und alle sehen ihn schockiert an. Sie reiten zurück von ihrer Aufklärungsmission und sie sehen schon von weitem Qualm und so viele Titanen, die durch das Loch in das Dorf hineinlaufen. „Kommandant Smith! Wie kann das möglich sein?"fragt ein schwarzhaariger. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."antwortet der Blonde.  
Sie benutzen die 3D-Manöver-Apparate um auf die Mauer zu kommen und sie sehen das Grauen.  
„Levi führ die Hälfte unserer Männer nach rechts und ich nehme die andere Hälfte und wir nehmen die linke Seite."sagt der Kommandant Erwin zum Schwarzhaarigen und dieser nickt zustimmend.  
Sie teilen sich auf, retten einige Dorfbewohner und töten einige kleine Titanen. Jedoch bleiben einige der Soldaten stehen, denn dieser Anblick ist neu für sie und sie sind schockiert.  
„Bewegt euch!"schreit Levi, aber sie können sich nicht bewegen und dadurch sind sie leichte Beute für die Titanen. Levi sieht von weitem einen Titanen, welcher plötzlich stehen bleibt und in die Richtung der schockierenden Soldaten schaut. Er hat plötzlich eine schlimme Vermutung und der sollte sich in einigen Sekunden bestätigen.  
Levi schwingt sich runter zu seinen Kameraden und er stellt sich zum Kampf bereit.  
„Rennt!"schreit Levi, aber sie reagieren noch immer nicht. Der Titan sieht ihn ganz genau an und dann rennt dieser auf Levi zu. Er reißt die Wände dabei mit sich und Levi schluckt schwer. Diese Augen fixieren Levi, aber er muss seine Kameraden beschützen.


End file.
